Down the Oubliette
by Spooky Pumpkin
Summary: Moans and crying was heard. People suffered down there, left to die, forgotten by the people above. A hellish place where no one belonged.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Song: Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven**

They had been sneaking around for months. Him a half-demon, despised among her people. She the princess of the lands. Kagome had recently returned from a trip at her cousin's home. She whipped her deep blue skirts around her legs and walked up the steps of the castle. She knew he was there, hiding within the shadows, waiting. Kagome smiled to her parents and entered the castle. A strong stench reached her nose and she frowned. The oubliette was open again, someone was about to be sent down there. 

Kagome whipped around and frowned at her parents. "You promised that no one would go down there without a trial."

Her father nodded. "We gave him a fair trial, but he seems to refuse to speak to us."

"I don't care! _No one_ deserves such a punishment. To be left down there to suffer!" Kagome ran towards the chapel. How ironic, they put the oubliette down in the chapel, that way the priests could pray for the lost soul. 

She banged on the door loudly and waited. The priest came to the door and looked her in the eyes.

"Well my dear, are you here to stop me again?" the priest joked.

"This is not a joking matter sir. I ask you to please not put the poor soul down there," Kagome said demandingly. 

"I'm afraid I cannot do so your majesty. They have already put him down there, all I can do is pray for his deliverance."

Kagome frowned and entered the chapel cautiously. The oubliette had been shut, but the stench still rose up from the bowels of the chamber beneath them. Shouting and moans of pain were heard and Kagome felt a sob begin to form in her chest. She stuttered on her words and ran out of the chapel. Gathering her blue skirts into her hands, she picked up her pace, trying to escape the painful sounds behind her.

She ran outside and kept going, ignoring the protesting shouts from her parents. She ran down a path, following the twists and turns cut through the woods. Gnarled trees cast dark shadows over her, autumn leaves fluttered past her. A figure leaning against a tree caused Kagome to halt. His red robes fluttered in the wind, waving softly as the soft breeze caressed her hair. She smiled lightly and approached the figure. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her and swung her into the air. She giggled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back, then parted, taking her small, ivory hand in his, they walked into the clearing. 

"Inuyasha? What's on your mind?" Kagome asked softly.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just thinking. You seem sad today, I heard you shouting. Someone go into the oubliette?" he asked.

She nodded. "I hate it when my parents put people down there. They are left to suffer in a hellish place, that is a pain no one should feel. Not even the accused. Regular jail works fine."

"What can you do? Your parents make their own decisions. Just relax and wait until you're queen, then you can completely neglect the oubliette and give people fair trials," he said softly.

Kagome nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She twiddled a blade of grass between her fingers, shredding it until nothing but a single thread-like strand was left. The relaxing silence was broken when a bird twittered in warning and a handful of guards burst into the clearing. Kagome stood up abruptly and began to back Inuyasha into the woods. He began to back away with no complaints. If her parents found them together, well, things wouldn't turn out great.

"Your majesty. Your parents told us that you ran off in a haste and to find you before anything unwanted happened," one guard said loudly.

Kagome nodded. "Well, thank you for your concern but, as you see I'm fine. If you would please be on your way."

"Hey! Isn't that the half-demon?" a second guard shouted.

"Run!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the woods and the two began to run. Kagome hiked her skirts up high and the two picked up the pace.

Clattering was heard as the guards began to chase them. Branches snapped and bowed as they ran by, a green scenery blurred by the wind and the speed they were running at. Kagome came to an abrupt halt, running straight into Inuyasha.

"Why did we...Oh!" Kagome looked down and found a good hundred foot drop. No way would she make that. She turned to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Run, I'll deal with my parents." 

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'd rather get caught truthfully than any other way."

"No! Run Inuyasha! I can deal with my parents!" she shouted.

Inuyasha smirked and walked forward, waiting for the guards. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and a dry sob came through her lips. The guards ran straight for Inuyasha, clamping him in irons before Kagome could utter a word.

She ran forward and clung to Inuyasha's arm. He gave her a bewildered look and Kagome smiled grimly. "We go in together. I want to get in trouble with the one I love."

He nodded and the two walked towards the castle, the guards trying in vain to pull her off Inuyasha. She just swatted them away and continued to march proudly beside him. Her parents were waiting at the top of the steps, grim looks set on their faces. Possibly engraved there permanently after who they saw their daughter with. 

"Kagome Higurashi! Why are you associating with that half-demon? Hanging off of him nonetheless?" her father shouted.

Kagome lifted her chin and clung onto Inuyasha tighter. "Father, I love _Inuyasha_, and if you can't accept that, then I can no longer appreciate all you have taught me." 

"I taught you to accept people, yes. But not half-demons!" he shouted.

"I affiliate with those I choose to, and those I trust. I trust Inuyasha and love him, I do not appreciate you calling him a, half-demon," she spat bitterly. 

"I don't care! Guards, take him to the cells. We'll give him a fair trial, just to satiate my daughter's wishes." 

The guards nodded and took Inuyasha away, Kagome screaming the whole time. She walked slowly, regally, past her parents and walked up the stairs. Her heels clicked softly against the stone, echoing back in a grim reply to her emotions. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dawn came, purples and pinks splashed across the sky. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, blinking in the dawn light. A soft knock on her door brought her to her senses. "Enter!"

A maid pushed the door open slowly and closed it gently. She bowed. "Your majesty. You mother calls upon you and asks you to be dressed in your finest."

Kagome nodded and stepped out of bed, her bare feet making contact with the cold stone. She shivered and ran onto the mat in front of her dresser. Her maid let her drop her gown and pulled out a pale yellow gown. White lacing outlined the cuffs and hems, a soft silk rose was set on the bodice. Kagome let the maid tie her corset and then slip the gown on her. She slipped her feet into a pair of white heels and left her hair down to curl at her shoulders.

"I hear there is to be a trial today. It is the half-demons. They say he was close to someone in the family," the maid said idiotically.

"Out! I want you out now! And tell my mother I'll come when I choose, for _Inuyasha's_ trial!" Kagome shouted. 

The maid looked at her nervously, afraid of losing her job. She bowed quickly and ran out the door, escaping the wrath of Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground after the maid left, crying until her heart felt it was about to burst. She sat there, unmoving, until the sun rose to the center of the sky. Indicating it was noon. Kagome knew the trial began in an hour, she stood up shakily. Smoothing out her yellow skirts, she walked down the hall.

The trial was to be held in the room next to the chapel. Or as the town called it, the 'Bloody Chapel'. Kagome walked down the long flight of stairs, listening to the silence above her as she began to hear talking below her. The room was packed, her parents were settled up front and her cousin Sango and her husband Miroku sat beside her parents. Kagome nodded and took a seat next to them. Her yellow gown touched the floor as the soft hem swayed softly in the cross breeze from outside.

The judge asked for their attention and everyone sat up straight. "We are here for the hearing of Inuyasha, the half-demon that has plagued our town for years."

"He had done nothing of the sort!" Kagome shouted. She stood up and glared at the judge. He glared back and gestured for her to sit down. 

She obliged and listened as Inuyasha was accused of crimes he never committed. She felt anger bubble inside her as Inuyasha came out, still clasped in irons. He smirked at her and mouthed, 'I told you so'. Kagome grinned lightly and quickly let it drop. She watched him take a seat in front of the judge, the smirk still in tact. 

"Inuyasha, you have been filed with many charges. Do you admit to causing the troubles?" the judge asked.

He nodded. "I do. I admit that I fell in love, that I snuck around, and that I feel like any other human being."

Kagome covered her mouth and felt an arm wrap itself around her. She looked up and found Sango hugging her. "Stay strong Kagome."

She nodded and watched them finish up the trial. "Inuyasha, you are found guilty. The only punishment for affiliating with royalty, is the oubliette."

"What!" Kagome shouted. "That wasn't even a fair trial! You accused him of crimes he never even committed!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha began. She brought her gaze to him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Let go."

Kagome sobbed and hit the floor, she wrapped her arms around herself and felt sobs wrack her body. Inuyasha was led out of the room and Kagome ripped her body out of Sango's grip. She ran after them, her skirts fluttered out behind her. The oubliette was on the other side of the chapel. She burst into the room the second Inuyasha was stopped in front of the oubliette.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

Inuyasha turned around and smiled at her. "I love you." 

And he fell down the oubliette, with no complaints. The guards smirked at the thought of finally getting rid of the alleged half-demon. Kagome walked forward and stopped in front of the oubliette. Bitter smells wafted up from the chamber, moans and crying was heard. But none of them were from the half-demon she loved dearly.

She fell to the floor, sobbing once more. "Inuyasha..." she mumbled over and over again. 

"I love you," a soft voice whispered in the breeze. Kagome just sobbed harder and felt something within her snap. She would never love again, she told herself, as she leaned into her skirts and sobbed.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it wasn't all happy and bouncy but, definitely different from what I usually write. Um...the 'Bloody Chapel' is a real place in Ireland. As is the very oubliette settled in a corner of the chapel. Most of the settings were based upon the castle in Ireland that the chapel and oubliette are set. So, I have history behind this. R&R!**

**Enjiru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Two**

Sango sighed. She had been staring at her cousin's door for about ten minutes. Contemplating on whether or not to disturb her. Kagome had just lost the one she loved, no loves, dearly. Maybe she shouldn't disturb her. 'Yes, I will leave her be. But...I want to know! No, I don't! Yes I do! Ah, screw it!' Sango thought. She turned back towards the door, the deep brown wood mocked her, she glared harshly at it and turned away. 

"Screw it all! I'll just annoy her tomorrow!" she shouted, while getting some very interesting stares from the maids.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome rolled over, gently stroking the empty space beside her. It was hard to think, just two days ago, Inuyasha had been sitting there. He had been telling her all about his mother. How she used to treat him, what she looked like, and how much she loved him. Kagome stopped stroking the spot and glared at it. All their plans had gone up in smoke because of her idiotic father. 

She cursed under her breath and rolled back over, staring out the window beside her. It was a full moon and the light casted an ethereal glow over the land. A few bats flew by, and a small doe stood beside the lake. It looked up and stared at her, then ran away. Kagome smiled softly, nature had a certain way of calming her...usually. That's exactly what had caused her to meet Inuyasha.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome stomped through the woods, grumbling and cursing every time she tripped. She huffed and plopped down onto a lone stump. A bird twittered past and landed on a nearby branch. It sat there, watching her with a curious stare. Kagome stared back, not confused but entranced. _

_Behind the bird was a tall man. He was wearing red robes and had the longest, shiniest, hair she had ever seen. It was a pale white, and on top of his head was something odd. It twitched and swiveled with every sound. _

_Kagome stood up and approached him. All common sense gone. He whipped around and glared at her. "What do you want?" he asked._

_"Who are you? What are you doing in the woods all alone? And...are those doggy ears on your head?" she asked. _

_"Why should I tell a wench like you?"_

_"Wench? Excuse me, but my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it through your thick skull!"_

_"What ever Ka-go-me!"_

_"Ugh! I've just met you and you infuriate me!" she shouted. _

_He nodded. "Good, 'cause it's my job wench."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome frowned, it was hard to believe that was almost two years ago. The moon disappeared behind a cloud and the land darkened. Just like the oubliette. Dark, musty, and lonely. Kagome rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. She tied it tightly, making sure to hide her nemaki. She shuffled out into the hall, her bare feet slapping lightly against the stone. No one was awake but the wandering maid checking on little things.

Kagome stepped onto the first step, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Darkness surrounded her. All she prayed for was that the priest was out for the night. She took the steps one at a time. The door to the chapel began to appear. A dark symbol, showing where her hanyou was. She pushed it open and gasped.

There was the priest, lying face down, covered in blood. It pooled around him, shining in the flickering candle light. The oubliette was cracked, prayer beads halfway within the pit. The O'Carroll's were a trusted family, but apparently they didn't trust each other. Beside the priest was a sword, Gaelic lettering curled down..

'The stronger survive,but only the weak may speak.'

Kagome backed away, her nemaki slowly turning a deep red. She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping at a corner. A face with a beard and hood flickered and disappeared. Kagome's breathing became heavier and she began to panic. She was becoming nauseated. The stench from the oubliette and the smell of the priest's blood was too much for her. She released a blood curdling scream and ran back up the stairs, completely forgetting her original purpose of going down to the chapel.

She tripped on her nemaki's hem and fell onto the steps. Her hands ached and her head was pounding. No one had heard her scream, she was too far down into the castle. Her loud breathing echoed through the empty halls, causing her to feel even more panicked. She clutched the watch that hung around her neck.

The pocket watch was found within the castle's walls. It had been hidden inside a hollow stone. She only found it when her father was remodeling his study. Pocket watches were rare, only royalty had them. Apparently the previous owner's had been rich. In the 1600s, you were lucky to own a basic clock. Kagome pulled herself up and began to run faster, carefully lifting her nemaki's hem in the process. 

This made her wish she had never moved to Ireland. Japan was a great country, but owning Leap Castle was an opportunity you did not turn down. Now she wished they had. She burst into the main hall and fell to the ground, not caring that her hem was covered in the priest's blood, she curled her hands around it. 

She glared out the window, the wraiths were out to play. Lights bounced throughout the forest, lingering just long enough to scare you, but not enough to figure out what it was. Unless you were brave enough to venture into the woods and scare them. They all called it the "Fairy Circle". Why? Because the lights looked like fireflies, or fairy lights. Kagome had ventured into the circle once, and the wraiths never scared her again. She sighed and rested her head against the door to the stairs, that led to the chapel doors. She felt her heart jump and then settle, all she wanted was peace. But that was a long time coming.

**A/N: Okay, history time. **

**The name of the actual castle is Leap Castle. It's settled within Ireland and was previously owned by the O'Carroll family. The priest was an O'Carroll and was slain by his brother while praying with his family. I cut out the family because I couldn't get a lot of information.**

**The pocket watch was actually found in the oubliette and the face with the hood and beard does exist. The "Fairy Circle" belongs to a different group of Irish ruins but I thought it would fit.**

**Nemaki- pajamas**

**R&R!**

**Enjiru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: -sighs- I don't see why I have to say this. -looks at judge- Fine! I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Happy?**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Three**

She stepped down the stairs, her deep purple dress swishing against her feet. She moved her hand off the banister and felt her heart drop. There was her cousin, curled up in a ball with her feet and hem covered in blood. Her head was tilted towards the woods, her eyes following something only she could see.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered. 

Kagome lifted her head and stared at Sango. Her face was twisted into a bitter smile, her eyes held a haunting look that had never graced her appearance. Her voice was gravelly, but held a significance. "Yes Sango?"

Sango gulped. "Um...I'm curious as to why you're covered in blood."

Kagome looked down and sighed. Her appearance returning to normal, but her eyes still harsh. "I was in the chapel last night."

"That doesn't explain the blood."

"The priest is dead," Kagome whispered harshly.

Sango laughed. "Kagome, the priest can not be dead. He is the only one down there. Well, besides those...um...within the oubliette."

"But I saw it Sango. The priest was bent forward, covered in blood. It was pooling around him and shining in the candle light. Sango, I wouldn't lie about a murder, of the priest nonetheless!" 

Sango shook her head and gave Kagome a sympathetic look. "Go take a bath Kagome. Burn that nemaki and come down for breakfast. You'll feel better once you're cleaned up."

"But Sango..." Kagome began.

"No, bath, then breakfast. You just had a bad dream."

Kagome turned her harsh eyes back towards the woods and stood up shakily. She walked slowly but began to regain feeling in her legs. She squared her shoulders and walked past Sango, her hair bouncing uncharacteristically. Sango watched confused, she hadn't seen such a determination in her cousin since her grandmother Kaede died.

"Kagome! Don't do anything rash!" she shouted.

"Whatever!" Kagome yelled back.

Sango sighed. "What I do for that child."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome lowered herself into the warm tub. Steam rose from the water and wafted through the room. She stared out the stain glass window, watching a few birds flutter by. The image of the dead priest continued to flicker through her mind as she shifted her gaze to the nemaki, deep red blood caked at the bottom of it.

It was silent, no sounds coming from other rooms, no chattering from the maids in the hall. Kagome turned her eyes towards the door, feet shuffled by, but no one was there. She stood up and pulled her robe around her. She approached the door and the sound of shuffling and dragging became louder. She went to turn the doorknob and it didn't move. She turned it again, nothing happened. She banged on the door and continued to turn the doorknob. Still, nothing happened.

She dug her nails into the door and continued to jiggle the doorknob. The shuffling was still heard and she looked down as fingers appeared under the door. She gasped and backed away from the door and nestled herself into a corner. The fingers were bloody and bruised, like the person had been in a fight. They scratched at the wood, trying to figure out where she had gone to. Kagome sobbed and fell to the ground. She curled up and watched the fingers continue to scrabble for her feet. Then, they were gone and the sound of shuffling and dragging disappeared.

She stood up again, shaking. She approached the door slowly, and reached for the doorknob. She swung the door open and found no one there. The closet person was a maid downstairs. She looked around and ran down the hall and slammed the door to her room. She backed away from it, afraid the person might return. She dressed herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hunter green dress trailed to the floor and the bodice was outlined with black lace. She slid on a pair of black heels and flipped her hair into a simple bun.

The door was still closed and Kagome didn't want to approach it, but did anyways. She opened the door and scrambled down the hall, and then down the stairs. She blew by the door to the chapel door and ran outside. The soft sunlight warmed her face and made everything seem okay, no matter what happened. She sighed and looked at the tunnel of gnarled trees she used to take to see Inuyasha. No one dared to enter it, for they said monks walked the path, cursing those that did not belong. She didn't believe it, she had Inuyasha...then. Now she was afraid of the path, even the bathroom for Christ's sake!

She decided to actually go to breakfast, leaving behind her safe haven. She approached the door and stepped inside, watching maids go by, and her parents walking down the stairs. 

"Kagome darling!" her mother called. "Come and eat!"

Kagome bowed. "Yes mother."

"Don't forget at twa you must go and fetch the priest. We have Easter Sunday coming up and I want everything perfect."

"But mama, the priest is dead," Kagome muttered.

"Nonsense child! I sent Sango down there a little while ago, she came and said the priest was fine. Now stop babbling and come eat," her mother said quickly.

Kagome nodded and followed her parents into the banquet hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome! It is twa! Go and fetch the priest for me!" her mother shouted.

Kagome gulped and walked into the entrance hall, and to the doors. She swung the door open and began the descent to the chapel. A light flickered in the chapel and Kagome took the last few steps slowly. She swung the door to the chapel open and peered inside. There was the priest, knelt over the alter praying.

"Priest Tomas? Sir? Priest Tomas, my mother and father wish to speak you," Kagome said.

She approached the priest and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head towards her and she gasped. His kindly eyes were pupil less, but it seemed they were like that only to her. No one else realized it when they came.

"Yes my dear child?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

Kagome turned her normally soft eyes towards his, harsh brown meeting soulless white. "Priest Tomas, my mother wishes to see you about Easter."

The priest laughed. "Do I scare you child? Do you fear what lies beyond? What has the ability to haunt you?"

Kagome took a deep breath of stale air and released it. "I am only afraid of the living, sir. For the dead cannot hurt you."

The priest laughed again. "Don't be so sure child. I may be alive to others, but trust me...I am dead."

Kagome stood her ground, but began to breath heavily. The candles blew out and Kagome began to panic, there was no other light allowed within the chapel but those candles. She continued to suck in stale, cold air. The face flickered in the corner again and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked down and realized it was the hand from when she was bathing. She lost all courage and screamed, sliding down the wall as the hand moved on her shoulder.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as darkness swallowed her mind. The last she heard was the laugh of the priest.

**A/N: Oh god, I'm scaring myself. Do you know how annoying it is to write oubliette? Whew.**

**The wraiths and "Fairy Circle" is from Lisheen Ruins. The tunnel that the monks supposedly walk through is from a different castle. Huntington Castle to be exact. There is a spirit that haunts a certain castle, I can't remember the name, that interacts with humans. Like the priest does with Kagome.**

**The shuffling and sound of dragging furniture is said to be heard within the "Bloody Chapel" in Leap Castle. The hand was my own creation. In a more modern part of Ireland, a haunting occurred where the door was stuck and the mother could not reach her child. I just decided to throw that in. The priest tormenting only Kagome, is again, my creation. The actual spirit of the priest is very violent but does not speak to you. Well, unless he's threatening you. Some priest huh?**

**I have a little more history left, so things are about to become very different. I have to create them on my own, or take them from hauntings besides ruins and castles. I hope I didn't scare anyone, well...besides myself.**

**Enjiru**

**Go to this sight to see the ruins of Leap Castle. Just close the spaces.**

w w w. p e e b s. n e t/ L i b r a r y/ h t m l/ le a p c a s t l e. h t m l


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Four**

She was sitting at the foot of her bed, staring at the pocket watch that was dangling from her neck. Every second ticked by, every minute, and still she did not move. She dropped the watch, letting it dangle off the chain. She stared at her hands. They were pale and wouldn't stop shaking, no matter what she did. Kagome continued to contemplate why until,a knock on the door brought her out of her reverie and she stood up quickly. The folds in her plum colored dress fell and flattened out. The pink lacing around the top of her bodice fluttered as she stuffed the watch back into its spot. 

"Come in!" she shouted.

The door opened and Sango stepped in, gently closing the door behind her. She turned around and paused for a moment, staring into Kagome's harsh eyes. She had a tolerance for nothing lately. Sango stepped forward and settled herself on the floor. She made sure her skirts were spread out and then patted the spot in front of her. 

"We need to talk itoko...col ceathar. Which ever you wish to be called. The priest is here to see you, he is curious as to why you have not visited him," Sango said softly.

Kagome looked up from straightening her skirts and looked at Sango. "I have not seen the priest because he is dead. There is no point in seeing someone who does not exist."

Sango sighed. "Not this again, col ceathar. The priest is not dead, we even had an exorcism done, just so the priest could try to convince you. Why do you insist on saying he is dead?"

"Because he is! I've seen it with my own eyes Sango! I am _not _hallucinating!" Kagome shouted.

A knock was heard and the priest opened the door a bit. His hands were bruised and bloody, but only to her. Sango looked at him and smiled, like nothing was wrong. He turned his soulless eyes towards Kagome and smiled.

"My dear, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked kindly.

"No sir, we're just talking. Please come in, Kagome wishes to speak to you," Sango said. 

"I wish nothing of the sort! All I want is to enjoy my day," she began. Kagome turned towards the priest and glared. "With no unneeded disturbances."

"My dear, there is no need to glare at me. Yesterday...was an unintentional encounter. We wouldn't have had such trouble if you hadn't locked yourself in the bathroom," the priest said. 

"I was trying to get out! But I couldn't, the door was jammed!" Kagome shouted.

Sango sat watching, fiddling with the hem of her dress. What they were yelling about, she didn't know. She was just there to make sure no one got killed. Kagome could get very violent, especially this past week.

"Wait, why are you here anyways?" Kagome questioned, glaring.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You gave me quiet a scare, passing out like that. You've just been under too much stress," the priest mumbled.

"I'm only under stress because of you!" 

"I'm going to leave now, since I'm going to be the one to get killed," Sango whispered.

"Take Priest Tomas with you! I do not wish to have him near me!"

"Just watch yourself Kagome. Things happen when you least expect it. Even when the world around you is calm, you can still be in a living hell."

Kagome stared down at her shaking hands and felt the priest's eyes upon her. "It was a pleasure speaking to you, your majesty. Please sleep well." The door closed and Kagome sighed, she stood up and walked over to her bed. Forgetting she was still in her gown, she fell asleep on top of the covers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sound of scrambling was heard, like mice crawling through the walls. Kagome sat up and looked around, at the door was the hand again. The fingers were underneath the door, trying to get in. Kagome stared at the door, realizing that the priest couldn't get in. Something was keeping him outside. She slid out of bed and grabbed her bible. She flipped to the bookmarked spot and began to read.

"For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life. 

"For God did not send His Son into the world to condemn the world, but that the world through Him might be saved,"she began.

The hand began to convulse as she read. Trying to escape the word of God. She flipped through the bible again and chose another verse.

"Blessed is the man Who walks not in the counsel of the ungodly, Nor stands in the path of sinners, Nor sits in the seat of the scornful; But his delight is in the law of the Lord, And in His law he meditates day and night."

"Shut up dear child! It's not going to do anything!" A voice with a heavy Irish accent shouted.

Kagome gasped and stepped back against the wall. She clutched her bible to her chest as the voice spoke again, every word vibrating off the walls. "The spirit that inhabits the body of your priest is an elemental. They don't go away with just prayers. There's a portal that allows him to live in your world. 

"Most elementals wait in the most depressing places, the oubliette in your case, and then, when he has enough energy, they posses the first empty body in sight. So the priest's soul has moved on, it's just the body that is being used." the voice explained.

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if I could see you and know your name!" Kagome shouted at the walls. 

"Ah, point taken young lady!" the voice shouted back energetically.

A tall, misty figure appeared. He had black, curly hair and wore old clothes that seemed to possibly have been very expensive. "My name is Marco, I am the previous owner of this castle. Before the O'Carroll family I mean."

Kagome nodded and then gasped. The hand was back only this time, the door was creaking open. Marco turned around and frowned. "This isn't good." He then disappeared.

"Wait! How do I get rid of him?" Kagome shouted.

No one responded, and the door was creaking open. One hand was in, then another. The priests torso was coming in slowly. His soulless eyes peering at her, his lips twisted into a psychotic smile. She caught a glimpse of his brother's sword, blood splatters were all over the handle.

"My dear Kagome, are you ready to see your beloved hanyou?" he asked. 

**A/N: So, what do you think? I have a little history! An elemental does posses the "Bloody Chapel". But no one had any strong evidence, for no one wishes to figure it out. The rest of the chapter was my imagination. Well, with the help of InuKeo, whom I thank for sparking the creativity for this chap. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Give me three more and I'll try to update quickly!! Oh, and I'm scared a hand is going to pop out and try to kill me! I have issues. **

**Itoko- cousin in Japanese**

**Col Ceathar- cousin in Irish**

**Oh, and does anyone know where I can watch the complete series for "Lamune"? **

**Enjiru**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome had pushed herself into a corner, literally. The priest was sitting across the room, sword in his lap as he began to buff it with a cloth in his pocket. Kagome clutched her plum skirts and watched him move.

"There is a door all the way to the left, it will take you out of your room and down below the castle," Marco whispered in her ear.

"How am I supposed to get past Tomas? He's always watching," Kagome whispered back.

"Try and think something up. The door is next to your closet, make it work!" Marco whispered harshly.

Kagome stood there for a minute, contemplating on whether or not to listen to a dead man. She shrugged and opened her mouth, her voice came out scratchy but demanding.

"I'm cold. I'm going to go to my closet and get a coat."

The priest looked at her and glared. "Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Kagome sneered at the priest. "It is my room, I should have the right to do whatever I please."

The priest looked her up and down, then shrugged. No harm in letting her get a coat, right? Kagome edged her way towards the closet, the sound of her clicking heels reverberating off the walls. She swung the closet door open and skimmed the coats.

"You will need one. It is cold beneath the castle," Marco said.

Kagome nodded and chose a black coat. She stared at it and caught a sob in her throat. It was Inuyasha's black haori. He only wore it once, saying his red robes were better. So he gave it to her, and she kept it. She slipped it on and closed the door, then slowly turned. She tip toed to the door beside her and gently opened it. A dank, musty smell attacked her senses and Kagome resisted the urge to cough loudly.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Darkness swallowed her and she couldn't see a thing.

"Marco? I can't see a thing. How am I supposed to find my way through?" she whispered.

"Just keep a hand on the wall and don't let go," Marco said. He then turned around and then looked back at her. "Get moving, the priest has realized you're gone. Move!"

Kagome took a small step forward, making sure to find her footing. She continued her way down the corridor, until she slipped on something.

"Marco? What did I just slip on?" she whispered nervously.

"Uh...you don't want to know," Marco whispered.

"Oh God. Now I'm scared."

Kagome picked her foot up and continued forward as taunting words came from the priest as he followed them.

"Come out and play little one. Don't you want to play a little game?" the priest taunted.

Kagome ignored him and brushed her fingers against the cold stone wall. She shuddered when her fingers stoked a spider web. A loud crunching was heard and Kagome paused. Her foot was stuck, and the priest wasn't too far behind.

"Kagome, do not panic. Gently slide down and pull your heel out of the object it is in," Marco said.

"What is my heel in?"

"Uh...do you really want to know?" Marco asked.

"Yes! Now tell me!"

"Your heel is within the skull of a monk. The last person to live in the chapel. He lived there for a good ten years before the elemental decided to torment him. The monk tried to escape, but he fell down a shaft that is currently above us. He broke his neck when he landed and was never found, well until now. If you would please just remove your heel, we can get going."

"Why would she do that when Inuyasha is right in front of her?" the priest's voice whispered, echoing all around them.

Kagome paused, her hand half way towards her heel. "Don't look up," she told herself. "Remove your heel and continue on."

She pulled her heel out of the skull and was about to stand up when Marco's cold hand touched her shoulder. "Do not get up. The elemental went mad a few years back and carved a window in the wall of the oubliette, so it would face this corridor."

"Is Inuyasha really there?" she asked.

"Of course, it is the oubliette. Now, don't you want to see him?" the priest asked.

"N...No. He's better off in wherever his soul is. Earth was a pain for him, ridiculed and teased. I want him happy."

"Good. Now crawl away, don't stand up," Marco whispered quickly.

Kagome complied and felt her skirts tear as they brushed against the stone floor. She was glad to have the haori wrapped around her, a cold breeze was blowing continuously. She stood up after crawling a couple of feet and began to walk forward. She settled her hand on the wall again and shuddered as her warm hand made contact with the wall. She stepped forward once, then twice, before finally regaining her sense of balance.

"Come on little Kagome. Come out of the shadows and say hi!" the priest shouted.

Something silver glinted in the dark and a loud bang was heard as it contacted with the wall above her head. The sound of vibrating metal sent Kagome rocketing forward and losing contact with the wall. She hiked up her skirts and ran as the sound of vibrating metal followed. She tripped on something and felt what it was.

Steps! And they led upward! Kagome settled one foot on the steps, checking for any fallen debris, before taking another step. After about five steps, she hit wood. Feeling the rough object, she pushed on it. Nothing happened.

"No...No! Please open!" Kagome shouted as she pounded on the door.

She ran her hand over the door lightly and pushed one more time. The door swung open and she stumbled into the light of the banquet hall. She slammed the door shut and slowly slid down it. She breathed in gulps of fresh air, trying her best to dispel the musty odor clinging to her. She wrapped the haori tighter around her and stood up slowly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She sat in the warm water, the water lapping at her sore and tired body. She sighed and closed her eyes as the warm steam floated around her. Marco was leaning against the door, his eyes shut tightly. Kagome had discovered, Marco was what kept the priest away from her. Murmuring was heard all around her and Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked around and found Marco questioning the sound as well.

Kagome nodded to Marco and he closed his eyes again. She stepped out of the tub and slipped on the clothes she had left out. The murmuring grew louder and Kagome paused, listening to what it was saying.

"It's chanting," she whispered. "Like Miroku does after someone dies. So it has to be monks."

Kagome ran across the bathroom and stumbled to a stop at the window. She leaned her head out and gasped. A handful of monks were wandering towards the tunnel in the woods. The sky had darkened, giving anyone full view of them. Their ghostly bodies lit the surrounding area as they marched through the woods. Several areas were lit up as the monks walked in groups. They were like fireflies, and as fireflies do, they were following one leader. The priest was at the head, his head bowed in mock prayer. Even Kagome knew the elemental did not believe in any God.

"I think he's recruited some...interesting friends. What load of crap he told the little monks, I don't know," Marco mumbled.

"Let's leave him be for now. As long as he's not messing with us, I'm fine. By the way Marco," Kagome began. She turned towards Marco and frowned. "How did_ you_ die?"

Marco smirked lightly and continued to stare out the window. "That, little one, is an interesting question."

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

Marco turned towards her, all playfulness gone. "Because...I...I don't even know."

Kagome gasped, even the elemental knew how he died. Marco watched her and frowned. "I can't even tell you my story. All I remember, is that the O'Carrolls put a spell on me, that bound my soul to this Earth. And no one but the former priest, knows the counter spell. And he, took it to his grave. Literally."

**A/N: I am so sorry!! I had plenty of intentions of updating earlier but I was so busy! My Honors Society leader wanted us to do this really stupid fund raiser. And then, on Wednesday, she had myself and two of my friends working basically all day. My nose is sunburned, because we were outside with no shelter. Basically the whole school is a beat red. I have today off and then Spring Break starts, so I'll be updating next week. I send my biggest apologies!!**

**R&R!!**

Enjiru


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome laced up her deep red dress and stepped out of her bedroom. She had decided to wear flats today, so her feet made a slapping noise instead of clicking. Marco had wandered off, but promised to stay close. Kagome shifted the bouquet of flowers in her arms and continued on down the hall. She had decided, since the priest had a meeting with her parents, she would leave some flowers and incense at the oubliette for Inuyasha.

She stopped at the chapel doors and took a deep breath. Everything was quiet and Kagome deeply appreciated it. She pushed the doors open and stepped into the chapel slowly. She tilted her head, hoping to get a better view of the clutter in the corner. She stepped up to the oubliette and set everything down. Whispering a quick prayer, she turned back to the corner.

Stones were thrown haphazardly across the room. Fresh cement oozed from the crevices of freshly set stones. She walked forward and gently tugged on one stone. It came loose and Kagome dropped it, quickly reaching for another. She cleared about five blocks before she gasped, her insides beginning to churn.

Three bodies were currently nestled within the wall. Two beginning to decay, one still fresh. Blood dripped off the last body and pooled at the bottom of the crevice. The first body had bones protruding in grotesque ways and the skin was stretched and a few spots had holes in them. It was as if the skin was melting right off the body. She didn't have the strength to look at the second body.

"Ah, that's not good," Marco spoke.

Kagome whipped around and tripped on a stone. She fell forward and bumped her chin against the stone floor. She winced and rubbed the sore spot as she sat on her heels. Marco looked at her as she sat in her curled up position.

"Oops. Eh heh, my bad," Marco joked.

"I...I...the elemental is on a rampage. He's killing people...innocent people!" Kagome shouted.

Marco lost the soft look on his face and his green eyes looked straight into Kagome's harsh brown eyes. He held out a hand and Kagome took it. She pulled herself up and marched out of the chapel angrily.

"Mother!" she yelled halfway out.

Marco sighed and followed. "I fear for her mother."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stomped into the banquet hall and found the three she was looking for. Her mother and father sat talking to the priest. She pointed an accusatory finger at the priest and slammed her other hand onto the table.

"That...that...thing...is killing people!" Kagome yelled.

"Now that wasn't polite Kagome!" her father shouted.

"I_ don't _care! Why should I listen to you? You've killed the one I love and...won't believe the fact that the so called 'priest' is dead!" she spat bitterly.

"Shut your mouth young lady! You have no right to speak to the priest that way!" her mother commented.

Kagome took in gulps of air and threw her hands up in frustration. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" she demanded.

"In the study," her father said. "Now apologize to the priest and leave."

"I'm _sorry_," Kagome said hotly.

She turned on her heel and stomped out of the banquet hall. "What's wrong with her?" the priest asked.

Her father grunted. "Probably hallucinating. Now, how about we make roast for this dance?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome swung the door to the study open and immediately blushed. Sango and Miroku were...um...having fun on the table. Papers were sprawled all around them and an inkwell was currently dripping onto the carpet.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted. "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"I...um...I..." Kagome began.

Sango looked up and groaned. She rolled off of Miroku and pulled her dress back up. "Of all the times you need us, it has to be now!"

Miroku sat up and stared at Kagome. "What are you here for, little cousin?"

"Yes, little one. Why are we disturbing this lovely couple?" Marco asked.

Kagome turned and glared. "Shut up Marco! I want them to see what the priest has done!"

Sango and Miroku finally noticed the man floating behind Kagome. Sango gulped. "How much did you see...Marco?"

Marco chuckled innocently. "Do not worry Mrs. Sango. I am dead. Nothing like that should bother me."

Sango sat down on the floor and glared. Miroku just sat, watching Kagome. He spoke up. "What do you want us to see, little cousin?"

Kagome looked up and smirked lightly. "I want you, to come to the chapel."

"Not again," Sango groaned. "You've been trying to prove the priest is a murderer for almost a month now!"

"She's speaking the truth Mrs. Sango. I was with her this morning," Marco spoke up.

Miroku stood up and held his hand out to Sango. "Let's go check this out. Kagome isn't one to lie and I guess we can trust Marco."

Sango sighed and stood up, following her impatient cousin out the door. Miroku held her hand on the way down the stairs and stared at Marco and Kagome strangely.

"They seem a little close, for friends I mean," Miroku whispered.

"You have to remember. Her boyfriend was recently killed and Marco is the only one willing to listen. We have been disrespectful towards her," Sango explained.

Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited. Marco floated towards the chapel doors and swung them open. The room was empty, seeing as the priest was still with her parents. Cement was splattered across the floor and the hole in the wall was still wide open. The priest hadn't believed her, thinking she was just crazy.

"See?" Kagome whispered sadly. "I was not lying."

Sango gasped and turned away from the bodies. Miroku looked at them curiously. "The last body is Deirdre. He's the cook, or was the cook. I'm assuming the priest was displeased with him."

"You mean the elemental?" Marco stated.

Sango scoffed. "Elemental? Those do not exist!"

"Don't be so sure. Everyone in Ireland can call Kagome crazy, but I'm the one that told her of the elemental. It has been sitting around, waiting for the perfect moment to take hold of a body. Only Kagome saw the priest dead, so now the elemental wants her dead. That way no one will know what really happened," Marco explained.

Sango stared at her cousin. Her usually soft eyes were gone, and Sango hadn't noted that for about two weeks. Kagome was staring at the floor, her skirt's hem trailed in the dirt. Sango looked at the color of her dress. 'Red,' Sango thought. 'She doesn't wear bright colors anymore.'

"Kagome? What is wrong?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up and Miroku frowned. "You are no longer happy. When was the last time you laughed? Smiled? Acted like yourself?"

Kagome looked at the two sadly and picked up her skirts. She walked towards them, dodging scattered stones and stopped in front of Miroku. Her harsh eyes caused Miroku to gulp. His violet eyes searched her eyes. "I...do not wish to be melancholy. I have not felt happy in three weeks. Tell me something that will make me smile!"

Miroku sighed. "I can do no such thing. The last time I was actually happy, was when I knew my little cousin was happy."

Kagome scoffed and walked away. "Believe what you wish. I will make sure that the elemental is gone."

Kagome stepped out of the room and stomped up the steps. Marco floated out of the room, mumbling about the castle being too big.

"I've never even been to the study! I didn't even know the castle had one! And I owned it!" Marco shouted after Kagome.

Miroku followed shortly after with Sango trailing last. "I can't believe it! Kagome was right and we never listened!"

**A/N: Okay, chapter six is done. Um...history time!**

**Skeletons were found within the castle walls. Seven if I'm correct. The owner at the time got sick of hearing rumors saying the dead were within his walls. He opened up the walls and found the skeletons. In disbelief and horror, he reburied them in the walls and tried to keep things quiet.**

**That's it! **

**R&R!!**

**Enjiru**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Marco. Anything beyond that is not mine.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Seven**

Miroku released a heavy sigh and got into bed with his wife. Sango rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder. The only indication that she was asleep, was the sound of her soft, rhythmic breathing. He let himself get lost in a haze of thoughts. Delving deeper into the conversation he had recently had with Kagome.

_Flashback_

_Miroku stepped into the kitchen, on a hunt for a midnight snack. He paused at the sound of fingernails drumming against wood. A slight sob followed and a man's voice comforted the crying person. Miroku walked towards the back of the kitchen and found Kagome, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks. He stepped forward and rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She jumped but quickly settled when realizing it was her cousin._

_"I must look pathetic. Sitting in a kitchen, being comforted by a ghost," she whispered. _

_Miroku shook his head. "You're just under stress. Now that you have people believing you, you don't know how to take it. You've been hiding out for the past month, trying to find a way to convince us. Now you have and it scares you."_

_Kagome sighed and rested her head on the cool table. Miroku felt Kagome's forehead just in case and frowned. "You have a fever Kagome. When were you going to tell us you didn't feel well?"_

_"Probably the day she died," Marco whispered._

_"What the--!" Miroku jumped back and tripped on the table's legs. _

_He fell to the floor with a big thud and a grunt. Marco chuckled and held out his hand. "My bad. I have problems with sneaking up on people. It's just too funny!"_

_"Yeah, ha ha. That was hilarious," Miroku mumbled sarcastically._

_Kagome mumbled something incoherent and stared at the two. "What Kagome?" Marco asked._

_She groaned and lifted her head up. "I said you're both idiots and I need to talk to Miroku."_

_Miroku stood up and walked towards Kagome. "Go ahead and tell me Kagome. Before you conk out and make me try to decipher your incoherent mumbling."_

_Kagome glared and rested her head in her hands. "I want you, to...find a counter spell. For that weird binding spell that holds the elemental to Earth."_

_"Hm...that's a tough one. I'll check but it may take me a day or two," Miroku said._

_Kagome nodded and rested her head on the back of the chair. "That's fine. I'm just going to sleep now."_

_Miroku sighed and lifted Kagome out of the chair. "Come on Marco! Time we put little sunshine to bed."_

_End Flashback_

Miroku felt Sango roll over and he groaned. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Thanks to Kagome. He slid out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Giving one last look to Sango, he opened the door and walked out.

He knew the priest was awake. He could feel the elemental trying to delve deeper into the priest's stored up energy. Miroku shook his head, already knowing the elemental was working for a helpless cause.

Coughing was heard and the sight of Marco flying out of Kagome's bedroom drew Miroku that way. He stepped up to the door and found Marco holding his head.

"If she doesn't stop coughing, I'm going to scream!" Marco shouted.

"Uh...I think you just did," Miroku said.

Marco glared. "Your sarcasm is not needed."

Miroku shrugged. "Let's go check on Kagome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She groaned and rolled over. Her head felt like she had been hit with a ten ton brick. The sound of a door opening, then closing, caused her to crack open on eye. "What do you want Miroku?"

Miroku chuckled at the venom in her tone and stepped forward. "Just here to check up on you little cousin. You seem to have caught yourself a nice cold."

"Shut up Miroku," she spat.

Miroku came forward and felt her forehead. He pulled his hand back and sat down in a chair next to her window. A never ending mass of glittering stars stared down at him. The moon, nothing but a small sliver, lit the ponds.

"I have a prayer that I've done recently. You may find it interesting," he mumbled.

"What's it called?" Kagome questioned as she sat up in bed.

"Hm...I prefer to not say. You will see soon," Miroku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The priest wandered the halls, searching for a little mouse. She had revealed to her cousins what he was doing. Now, he couldn't have that. He walked through the darkened halls, trying to figure out how to get rid of Marco and that persistent monk. He paused for a moment, listening to the soft murmuring coming from the room next to him.

"What will we do with Kagome?" a soft female voice whispered.

"Maybe we should actually listen. She is never one to lie," a male voice responded.

The priest stopped listening. "No," he whispered. "No one should believe that incompetent little wretch!"

He turned on his heel and stomped down the hall. Coming to a flight of stairs, he paused. Curious as to what caused the change of heart in Kagome's parents. Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs. A loud shout was heard and the priest chuckled. Kagome didn't seem pleased with her little ghost friend. He continued to move towards her room slowly. Making sure to hear the conversation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome, all I'm saying is you should stop worrying. Leave the plans to Miroku and myself until you feel better," Marco explained.

"I refuse..." Kagome paused to cough. "to not take part!"

The sound of a chair groaning as weight was removed echoed through the room. Miroku stomped towards Kagome and stared her in the eyes. "You will not take part! You need to rest up and I have to find the spell anyways. Nothing is really going on right now anyways!"

Kagome glared at Miroku, causing her eyes to stir fear within him. "I will take part in this. Whether I have to strap you down and make you idly watch while I work on this. I want to solve this and send that elemental to hell!"

Miroku just scoffed and plopped down on the bed. He placed his hand on Kagome's knee and looked at her. Kagome had changed, his sweet, innocent little cousin was gone. All thanks to her irrational parents. He stood up abruptly and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To see your parents. It's time they know the truth."

"Let me come too!" Kagome shouted.

Marco caught her sleeve and pulled her back. "Move one more inch and I'm sending the monks after you."

**A/N: So, what do you think? I added a little light humor to it. Not so eventful. I can say, someone is going to be happy soon!!**

**R&R!!**

Enjiru


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well...except for Marco, whom I have partial ownership of. InuKeo gave me the idea.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Eight**

"Kagome! Little cousin!" Miroku shouted as he ran down the hall.

He blew past open windows and bewildered maids. Pages in the book he was holding fluttered in the breeze but never lost the page he was on. He came to a stop when he found Kagome talking animatedly to a maid. The maid was engrossed in the conversation and barely noticed when Kagome held her hand out to Miroku. He watched as the lace around the cuffs of her dress' sleeves fluttered and then dropped like a rock.

He handed her the book and watched suspiciously as she calmly dismissed herself from the conversation. The maid blushed profusely and trotted off down the hall to do her chores. Kagome turned back towards him and looked him in the eye.

"The counter spell?" she questioned.

"Yes. Marco said it was the right one," Miroku stated.

A genuine smile grace her lips and lit up her face. She hugged Miroku and dragged him towards the study. "We're _so_ close Miroku!"

"Yes, we are little cousin. Now if you would just let the blood circulate through my arm, I would be very please," Miroku said, grimacing at the end.

"Oh, oops! Well, still, come on!" she smiled again and ran into the study.

"Now, that's the cousin I know," Miroku mumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marco wandered through deserted halls. Curious as to why they were abandoned. Some of the rooms were decorated exquisitely. One room caught his attention, the red hues contrasting against the usually soft colored rooms. He pushed the door open gently and stepped in. A dark red bedspread, the color of blood, brought the tone down. Red curtains were used to cut off the light, but recently, someone had opened them.

He floated over to a dresser and frowned. The painting he saw, was not expected. He had never met Inuyasha and he never quite understood what a hanyou was. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, one hand wrapped around his arm, the other holding onto her skirts. He had a arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand around his waist. That's why she loved her red dress so much. It matched Inuyasha's outfit and it was the last dress she wore with him. The date said it was done two days before he fell into the oubliette.

"She misses him," a voice whispered.

Marco whipped around and quickly relaxed. Sango stepped forward and looked at the painting. "She comes down here every night. It has become a ritual. She lies on the bed, staring out the window, crying until she falls asleep. That's where she is sometimes.'

She wiped her hands on her golden colored skirts. Clearing her throat and straightening out her black top, she turned around. "Miroku and Kagome are waiting for us, they have the spell."

And with that, she walked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome walked down the halls. "Making me fetch his staff! That...that...ugh!"

She turned a corner and paused. Something was following her. It wasn't someone casually walking by, it was someone purposely following her. She stepped forward again, waiting for another sound. All she heard was her footstep, clattering down the hall and back. She sighed and shook her head.

"You're hallucinating Kagome. That's all," she mumbled to herself.

"Ah, yes little mouse. Hallucinating," a voice whispered. The person's breath going down her neck and causing her hair to rise.

She whipped around but was quickly caught by the arm. The priest took a clump of hair in his hand and began to drag her towards the direction of the chapel. She released a blood curdling scream, that echoed throughout the whole castle, and echoing back to her. Telling her just how scared she truly was.

"Scream all you want, little mouse. You're dead."

**A/N: Okay, short, I know. I wanted a cliffhanger and I'm sad to say there is about two or three more chapters left. Maybe, I can stretch it out, but only if you are willing to give ideas!**

R&R!!

Enjiru


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Marco.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Nine**

He threw her roughly against the floor and she felt her back connect with the hard stone. She winced when she scraped her already bruised arm against the wall. She pushed herself into a sitting position, despite the pain pulsing through her. She turned her harsh and defiant eyes toward the murderous elemental. He had a glint in his eyes, a calling for blood that could only be satiated with her blood.

"Time to die, little mouse. You put up a hell of a fight. I'll say that much," the elemental smiled while speaking. Excited.

Kagome continued to glare, her fear slowly being pushed back down. All she was running on now, was her courage. "What are you going to do? Throw me down the oubliette?" she questioned.

The elemental chuckled darkly. "Oh no, little mouse. I can't have you dieing in the same place as your beloved hanyou!"

Kagome frowned and watched as the elemental unsheathed the priest's sword. "Now, how shall we kill you? Chop off the head, or ram you through the stomach? How about the stomach? We don't want to mar that beautiful onyx hair of yours!"

He put the point of the sword at her stomach and waited. "Any last words, little mouse?"

Kagome smiled bitterly. "Yes. I'll be waiting for you in hell!"

After shouting that, she felt the elemental shove the sword into her stomach. He pulled the blade back out and Kagome fell onto her right side. She fell into a pool of blood and her starch white dress starting to become a dark red. She felt the sticky substance on her cheek and she looked down at her hands. She saw the tip of her nails and her thumb twitched slightly as the muscles began to stop working.

She smiled grimly and whispered to herself. "I...I...am sorry my friends. I was stupid and let myself get caught. Hm...idiot. I seem to think of nothing but myself."

Her harsh brown eyes went soft, and then the life sputtered out quickly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Miroku! The chapel is the only place she could be! Why in the world are we looking in her room?" Sango shouted.

"Ah, I'm an idiot! It's just...I heard the scream, and the way it echoed, it sounded like she was in her room!" he shouted frustratingly.

Sango picked up the hem of her golden skirts and began to run. Miroku followed suite, ignoring th pleading shouts from behind him. Marco had gone on, searching the castle. No doubt that he may have already found Kagome.

He paused behind Sango and watched her face. The chapel doors were swung open, and a deep red substance was slowly seeping out. "Kagome...no," she whispered.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she bolted into the chapel. Not caring if she came face to face with the malicious figure that had killed her cousin. Miroku snapped out of his trance and ran in after her. A pungent odor overtook his senses, the stench a monk knew all too well. Blood...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marco had wandered the halls for about an hour now. He had found Kagome, dead and lying in her own blood. He couldn't stay in there any longer. He passed Sango and Miroku on the way out, but made sure to stay concealed in the shadows.

He had prayed, prayed until his mind could no longer take it. A quick prayer was all she had wanted. She said, _"If I am to die one day soon Marco, please, give me a quick prayer. And then be on your way. Do not grieve over something as trivial as my feckless life."_

He had followed her wishes, and now, it was time to move on. It was time to let go of the home he knew for over a century, and let Miroku say the counter spell. He wanted nothing but bliss, and to not have to worry about the elemental any longer.

He knew it was selfish, to want to leave, to runaway. But, he had to. His job was officially done. He had guided a lost person to happiness, that was what he was told to do. Now, he could rest in peace. He stopped and listened. Birds twittered outside the window, and the rustling of the wind rejoiced in its freedom. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Of all the days to be happy, the death of his friend was that day.

"She can move on now. To be with the one she loves," he whispered.

He slowly vanished into the recesses of the castle. Waiting for the perfect time to call upon Miroku, and leave this memory ridden home.

**A/N: Okay, one more chap to go. I'm leaving a notice in the next and last chapter. So, be sure to read it. So, she's dead. -sighs- Now, what could I have in store next chap? Stay tuned!!  
**

**R&R!**

**  
Enjiru**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Down the Oubliette**

**Chapter Ten**

_"Kagome..."_

"Mhmm..."

_"Kagome...wake up koi..."_

Her eyes fluttered open. Warm chocolate brown met soft amber. She blinked once, then twice, before widening her eyes and bolting upward. She scurried away from the eyes and shook her head. She was dead...right? A pair of strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Kagome? I've never gotten that reaction from you when I've woken you up before," the owner of the arms mumbled.

Kagome pulled out of the embrace and jumped off the bed. 'White hair...amber eyes...dog ears...Inuyasha!' her mind registered.

"But...but...you're...dead," she mumbled in disbelief.

Inuyasha looked down at himself for a moment, then back at Kagome. "Last time I checked, I was alive and kicking. Unless I died within the past hour," he joked.

Kagome shook her head. A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie and she approached the door. She pulled it open and screamed. The priest stood there, smiling warmly. His kindly blue eyes shone and light brown hair framed his cheeks.

"Well my dear, I didn't expect that kind of welcome," the priest said lightly.

"I apologize for her recklessness. For some odd reason, she says I'm dead," Inuyasha explained.

"But...but...the priest was dead too!" Kagome shouted.

The priest laughed heartily. "You had a wild dream, that you did little mouse."

Her eyes widened at the nickname and she fell backwards into a chair. "Little mouse...little one...Marco," she mumbled sadly.

"Marco?" the other two questioned.

"Yes, he was...no is...a good friend of mine," she explained.

"Well, we'd love to meet him one day," the priest said kindly.

"I'm afraid you may never will. He passed away..." she whispered.

The priest's eyes softened even more. "Well little mouse, we'll make sure to send him a prayer."

Kagome nodded and let her mind wander. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered Marco. He was her friend, and always would be. Inuyasha looked at her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well...on a happier note! I just discovered our Sango is expecting. We just checked in today, she said she wasn't feeling well for a while!" the priest said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome smiled lightly and looked at the priest. Her eyes were smiling and her face lit up the room. "Sango is expecting? Well, now I have to go annoy her! Ta!"

She bolted out of the room. She pulled a piece of paper out of her sleeve and read it while walking.

_'Little one,_

_Take care. I'll always be watching you...remember. Besides, I knew that you weren't really there. I'm not a figment of your imagination, but I have moved on. Now...enjoy your life!_

Marco'

Kagome smiled and brought the note up to her chest. 'Goodbye my friend. It just sucks though, you still owe me money for that bet. I knew Sango would get pregnant!' she shouted in her mind.

She spun around and waved at the priest and Inuyasha. "Come on slowpokes! I'd like to get there while I'm still alive!"

**A/N: Well, it's over! Um...I have a little something to say.**

This is my last Inuyasha fic for a while. I'm pulling out of reading Inuyasha and writing for it. I'll poke my head in occasionally, but...I'm done for now. I've fallen in love with a lot of different anime, so, I'll be around for awhile. If you ever need to talk to me, I'll still be here. So, don't be afraid to PM me! Ta!

R&R one final time!

Enjiru


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ghost.**

**By Richard Jones**

**.**

**I live in a house with no windows.**

**A black curtain hangs on my door.**

**The voices of conscience torment me.**

**I live in a room with no floor.**

**.**

**There's dirt in the corner I can't see.**

**There's water that runs down the wall.**

**There're mice in the attic above me,**

**And rats playing games in the hall.**

**.**

**I live in a house with no windows**

**And sleep in a room with no heat.**

**The darkness of life that surrounds me**

**Keeps out the sounds of the street.**

**.**

**I wake when the shadows have fallen**

**And walk when the memories cease.**

**When purpose in life has no meaning**

**And only the wicked find peace.**

**.**

**Yet I am a smiling failure**

**I live in the dark of your mind.**

**I've done what I'm proud to admit to**

**And lived with the fear of the blind.**

**.**

**Mine is the shadow you're seeing**

**I'm trapped in this house that's now yours**

**It's my voice you think that you're hearing,**

**for I died in a room with no doors.**


End file.
